REHAB
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: What do you get when you put a anorexic, suicidal, insane, drug addict, depressed, and just plain messed up together? in a rehab facility? add some romance and crazy doctors and you get one hilariuos story
1. Chapter 1

Ok so another new story anyway I know some of the characters will seem OOC especially Nicole, or Kole's problem, but I really wanted her in the story but I didn't know what her problem would be. Oh and Grace and Alice are my OC's. Anyway here's my story.

* * *

Me and my friends are not normal, to say the least. We're not exactly out of this world crazy either. Well, most of us aren't. But, like any other group of friends, we have out fair share of issues. Ok, so maybe it's not who to go to prom with, or "does this miniskirt make me look fat?" No. ours are more complicated then that. For instance, my friend Rachel is depressed, Kori is anorexic, jenny is a drug addict, Nicole is a cutter, Toni has "family issues" and my sister Alice "see things" but they call her insane. Who are they? They are the doctors that treat us, work with us, and teach us because are parents think we are to messed up to be seen in public so the shipped us off here. Yeah, a rehab center, real nice, love you to mom. But then again, up until Jump City's Rehab Center for the Psychologically Ill, I didn't have friends, I didn't have a life. Neither did the other girls. Jenny and Toni are my best friends and heck up until now I thought 'best friends' only existed in movies. Sure there messed up too, put that gives us something in common, and here, common is good. Jenny's been here for 6 years, Rachel's been here longer, and just because Toni's new, doesn't mean she hates it anymore then we do. The rest of us fall in between, just like we do with friends. Me, Jenny, and Toni are a pretty solid group, and Nicole and Kori are pretty tight too, Rachel's pretty much a loner, and Alice, my twin, is somewhere in between.

* * *

I got up this morning and sat on my bed, watching Jenny force herself up and out of her bed.

THUMP! She rolled off, bringing the sheets down with her. She then stood up groggily, wearing her black sweatpants and tank top that she always sleeps in, her eyes are still closed. Jenny never opened them before her morning 'coffee'. Knowing this, I got up and hit the button on the wall to call the kitchen, (we weren't allowed phone's with cords since the last time I felt the urge to….a…. cheat death). Chef Randy answered the call. I smiled, Randy was my favorite, he always cooked my eggs just the way I liked them,

"So what's it gonna be today?" He said into the buzzer.

"Just the usual, coffee for Jenny, and Eggs and OJ for me."

"Got it princess."

I frowned, I hated the nickname, but Randy was the closest to a father I've ever had. He took care of us girls when we were close to getting kicked out on the streets for our ability to drive the doctors crazy. (Literally, Alice was a natural), earning us all nicknames.

"Oh, and Randy? Could you send a knife so I can butter my biscuit?" I ask him.

"Grace, if I so much as send you up a toothpick I'll lose my job. Wanda's on the watch for you little lady."

I smiled, he knew me so well. You see, my problem was slightly different from the others in this building. I was addicted to the rush of death. I loved being able to cheat it, try my chances against good old reaper, knock on his door and run. How I became that way I don't know, it kind of happened, but when my mom found out I could count my regular life goodbye and was shipped off to join my sister at Jump City's Rehab Center for the Psychologically Ill. But that didn't 'cure' me like my mom hoped. Nope no way, I still have 'relapses' as they call them. I can find something, anything, and find a way to perform my little Houdini trick with it. Some would say this is Suicide (which is what they call it here) or they could cal it insanity, I prefer to call it talent.

About five minutes later Jason comes with out order. He's supposed to leave it at the door, but he always hand delivers it instead of pushing it through the slot. (Slots are courtesy of Jenny, who tried to cut a guys hand off one morning before she had her 'coffee') I say it's because he's nice, Toni says it's because he likes me, I try not to believe that I don't like getting hurt. Anyway, he comes in his dark hair messy still and wet from his long walk to his job as messenger boy to the doctors and his green eyes shine. I feel myself blush, and mentally smack myself in the head, this isn't supposed to happen, I'm tough now, not some girl wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"Orders up." He says, in his deep voice.

"Kay," I say, quickly snatching the plate from Jason and setting it on her picture cluttered desk.

Then I reach under Jenny's bed, grabbing the alcohol she hides there (hey, just because she's here to recover doesn't mean she has too), and pull out a bottle, I empty one fourth of it into the coffee and stirred it together in her mug, then knocked on the bathroom door where she's showering. Meanwhile, Jason is hiding the bottle back under the bed, out of sight.

"Jenny! Jenny open up! I have your 'coffee'!" I yell, banging on the bathroom door adjoining our room.

The shower abruptly stops and Jenny walks out wearing a white tank top and cutoff jean short shorts reveling her ashen skin, almost grey, her eyes are only half open, but I can tell she has her pink contacts in, (She refuses to wear the glasses Nurse Wanda always tries to get her to wear), her pink hair (courtesy of a die job gone bad) is always disheveled, like she's been running her hands through it (which she has), and she's putting it into two pig tailes on the sides of her head.

"Where is it." She says, demanding.

"Jason's got it, over by the desk."

I watch as she blindly walks over to the desk bumping into everything in the way, avoiding only half of the stuff on the floor. Jason hands her the drink and she sits down on the stool by the desk and slurps it down. And instantly, like Nicole on sugar, her eyes pop open and light up, and you can tell the lights going on upstairs, and she finally realizes the time, 11:54 a.m. and informs me,

"Almost noon, Wanda time."

* * *

so what do you guys think, love it hate it? Should I continue? Please review the next chapter will focus more on all the girls together, oh and if any of you have read my other story's with Grace a.k.a. Mercenary, and you can guess who Jason is I'll give you a cookie (or a hug) haha review,

Black rose


	2. Wanda

Ok so thank you to all who reviewed, it meant a lot. Please don't be afraid to tell me if the characters are a little OOC, and give me any constructive critisism! Any way here's chapter two of REHAB

* * *

Grace ran out of her and Jenny's room, slamming the door behind her, Jenny just a few steps ahead.

"If we're not at the meeting room by 12:00, Wanda's gonna kill us!" Jenny shouted to her blonde haired friend.

"I know, and we have 6 minuets to get there!" Grace replied back.

They ran down the white walled hallways and down the three flights of steps, rushing to get to their 'training' session. Grace shuddered when she thought about what Nurse Wanda would do if they were so much as a second late.

The girls slowed as the found the first of the many meetings rooms, and jerked the door handle and flung it open. They glanced up at the clock, 11:59, they had made it.

"Where were you love, we were getting worried?" Toni questioned them, her British voice full of curiosity. Grace looked at her other best friend. She was dressed stylishly as always, in her black skinny jeans and lace black strapless midriff, exposing her tattoo on her stomach, a capital 'A'. She wore red ballet flats, and red bangles on her wrist and her whole outfit matched her hair, black and spiky with red side bangs. Her pale skin was done up in black eyeliner and mascara, giving a slight Goth feel to her.

"Sorry Toni had to fix Jenny her 'drink'." Grace explained.

'Ooh, o understand, her eyes sparkled with knowledge and understanding.

"SESSION BEGINS NOW!" Nurse Wanda says, her hair brown hair was pulled back in a no-nonsense bun, and she wore glasses and carried a clipboard, giving her a doctorish feel. Wanda was our counselor. That means she is in charge of 'fixing us' of our bad ways and habits and keeping us that way. She hates us because every time we do something wrong, the _real _doctors blame her. So she takes it out by punishing us with 'group' time to get to 'know' each other. Well lady have I got news for you. We probably know each other more then all you doctors combined know, we have been here for at least 3 years, give or take a few.

"So girls, is there something you want to talk about before we go into business? Any feelings arising? Feel free to open up."

"Yes, one actually." Rachel monotones.

You could practically see Wanda's face light up, we never tell her anything.

"Your make-ups messed up. You should probably fix it." She blew her black and purple streaked side bangs out of her indigo eyes and we tried not to laugh.

Wanda's face contorted into something ugly and grotesque. What was that word we used when I was still in school? Oh yeah. Gargoyle. She looked like a gargoyle.

"THAT'S IT! YOU CHILDREN HAVE BEEN UNEDUCATED FOR TOO LONG! YOU MUST BE DISCIPLINED I WILL SEE TO IT MYSLEF!" And with that Wanda stormed out of the room, muttering something about 'tutors'. As soon as she was out of sight, we burst into laughter. Tears rolling down out cheeks I glanced up at Rachel, she had her arms crossed over her chest, a smile of satisfactation playing at her lips. Maybe Nurse Wanda _had _been doing some good after all. Maybe, in a way, she was bringing Rachel back.

Maybe we should give her more credit then what we think.

Then again, maybe not.

After all, that was some really messed up lipstick.

* * *

Okay sorry it was so short but this is really a filler chapter because if I went any farther I wouldn't have enough for the next chapter, anyway here's a list so you know who's who in the story (if you haven't guessed already)

Rachel- Raven, depressed

Kori- Starfire, anorexic

Nicole- Kole, cutter

Jenny- Jinx, drug and alcohol addict

Toni- argent, unrevealed

Alice- soul seeker, 'insane'

Grace- mercenary, suicidal (IT'S A TALENT!)

Grace and Alice are my OC's so unless you've read my other story's you wouldn't know much about them.

Okay so thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. Getting to Know you, part 1

Okay so chapter three,

Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat NOT! Own the Teen titans, yet, but I do own Alice and grace. So if you steal them form me that would be. So. Not. Cool. Just kidding,

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

After Wanda's little freak-out the girls decided to use the therapy session as just plain and simple hang out time, much needed as you see.

As usual, Rachel went over to her corner and brought out a book, Nicole and Kori were looking through magazines, choosing outfits. Jenny, Toni, and I were hanging out in the back of the room, and Alice wandered about, her light blue eyes haunting.

"Do you think we should ask Rachel to come over here? I know she doesn't like anyone but after this morning I think she would be up to it, or at least more open to the idea." Toni asked, ever the pacifist.

"I don't know, I'm tired of being screamed at." Complained Jenny, for it was known the girls didn't get along.

"Oh, that would be glorious friends! Should we do the asking of Rachel now?" Questioned Kori innocently.

"The question is who _wants _to ask her." Toni asked.

"I'll do it." Said a meek voice from the middle of the large circle that was forming in the middle of the room.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll do it. I'll ask Rachel." They found the source of the voice to be Nicole.

Nicole was a shy girl, sweet and innocent, but not in the way Kori was. No, her innocence was more like purity. You see, before she came here, Nicole _had _a life. Unlike the rest of us. She was tiny, height and weight wise. She had brown hair that was clipped back by two pink hair clips. She wore jean Capri's and a yellow shirt with a rainbow in the corner. She was the youngest of them, with the oldest being Rachel at 17, then Jenny, 17, then Alice and me, 16 almost 17, Kori, 16, Toni, 16 and the youngest, Nicole, 14 almost fifteen. But you can tell by looking into her deep blue eyes that she was more mature then others of our age, we all were.

"Ok then." Was the only thing said, coming from Jenny.

Nicole stood up, and brushed the non-existent dirt off, and walked over to where Rachel was deeply absorbed into her book.

"Hey Rachel?" Nicole's tiny voice called out.

"What." Rachel snapped at her.

"Oh, well, we were wondering if you wanted to come and sit by us, you know join the group and all."

"No."

"Please." Nicole begged.

"I said no."

"But we want you to."

That seemed to reach her.

"What?" she asked, as if she never heard her.

"I said, we want you to come and sit by us."

"Oh, well then ok."

Nicole's face lit up.

"Great." Nicole's smile was so wide, it was almost blinding.

Rachel stood up and walked with Nicole back to the group, where the girls were discussing Wanda's make-up.

"Sorry I snapped at you, I'm just not used to people wanting to be near me." Rachel explained.

"It's ok." Nicole said.

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." I informed Rachel.

She took a deep breath and set her book down, pushing her black and purple bangs out of her dark eyes.

"It started when I was 6…"

* * *

So, how do you like it so far? just a filler, because I'm going to do a chapter for each girl and her story so this one needed to be short.

So I figured I'd do Rachel's story, then Kori's, Then Jenny's, who should be next??? Oh, and I need help with what Ton's problem should be, so if you could PM me with suggestions that would be great:)

Black rose


End file.
